


the sweetest taboo

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, chan humping a pillow while wearing one of seok's shirts basically, probably too short but its late lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And that’s how he had gotten into the situation he was in now: still wearing Seokmin’s shirt, a pillow between his legs while he imagined Seokmin’s mouth and hands all over his body.





	the sweetest taboo

**Author's Note:**

> me: discovers new ship  
> new ship: owns this ass  
> me: writes bad pwp about said ship
> 
> title from the sweetest taboo by the queen sade

Chan didn’t remember how it all had happened. His hyungs except for a few (Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Seokmin) had gone out to eat. Soonyoung had tried to get him to join them as well, but Chan had shaken his head, telling him he was too tired and wanted rest for a bit. When Soonyoung had realised his pouting wouldn’t get him anywhere, he had shrugged and told Chan to sleep well.

And while he had gotten changed in the bathroom—a luxury none of the members allowed themselves usually—his eyes had fallen onto a shirt which hung over the bathtub/shower and Chan had immediately recognised it as Seokmin’s. Chan had almost given it back to Seokmin before he had gotten curious.

Seokmin’s clothes almost always were over-sized. The sleeves of his shirts almost reaching his elbows, and his collarbones were exposed to the looks of the others more often than not—in conclusion, they always made him look so small, even though he definitely was one of the taller members. And Chan hadn’t been able to stop himself from finding out what it would look like if he wore one of his hyung’s shirts, considering he was a lot smaller and tinier than the other, curious of how big it would look on him.

He had gotten rid of his own clothes, safe for his boxers, and had slipped Seokmin’s shirt over his head. The fabric was worn, smelled of Cologne and musk. The hem of the clothing had almost reached the boy’s thighs, and it had looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

And that’s how he had gotten into the situation he was in now: still wearing Seokmin’s shirt, a pillow between his legs while he imagined Seokmin’s mouth and hands all over his body.

The collar of the shirt was damp from his spit, used to muffle down Chan’s whimpers and tiny moans as he got himself off, thinking about dirty things involving one of his hyungs.

The other ones, who had stayed at the dorms as well, were most likely asleep—Wonwoo and Jeonghan obviously, and Seokmin’s laughs and loud voice had died down a good ten minutes ago, so Chan guessed he was taking a nap as well.

Chan couldn’t explain how his sudden interest in Seokmin had developed. All he knew was, that one night, he had woken up in the middle of the night, all hot and bothered, after a wet dream involving the always smiling vocalist, and ever since his feelings for Seokmin had been a lot different. He blamed his hormones and the fact that the thirteen of them always were together seemed like a plausible explanation for the boy since the dreams had re-occurred a lot lately. Okay, maybe he'd always want to hold Seokmin's hand and kiss his pouty lips. 

A shiver ran down his sweaty back at the thought of Seokmin seeing him like this; his pure, innocent dongsaeng getting off while wearing one of his shirts.

His hips moved at a frantic pace, trying to get as much friction on his aching cock, and Chan blushed (even more) when he saw how pre-come had seeped through his boxers and was now staining the white sheets.

“Hyung—,” he whimpered, while he let the fantasy play out in his head.

At first, Seokmin would be shocked, no doubt, but he’d quickly grasp the situation and help Chan with his problem. He’d join the boy on the bed, towering over him. Seokmin’s lips would be on him in no time, and Chan would be happily moaning into the kiss, gripping Seokmin’s toned arms.

Chan bucked his hips while he imagines Seokmin’s tongue caressing the insides of his mouth, playing with his own, and Seokmin would most likely smile into the kiss, before pulling away and murmuring against Chan’s trembling, spit-slicked lips how often he had thought about this moment.

Then Seokmin would take his sweet time travelling down Chan’s body, exploring the younger’s body, as if he was trying to map out every single part of his body.

He would most likely coo at Chan when he’d reach his sensitive nipples, stiff ever since the fabric of Seokmin’s shirt and brushed over them. But he would just smile his thousand-watt smile at the boy, before closing his mouth over one of his nipples, one of his hands stimulating the other one.

Chan mimicked the imaginary gesture with his own hand as well. He rubbed his hand over one of his nipples, hissing at the spikes of pleasure it sent through his body, before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and slightly pinching the nub, imitating how Seokmin would use his teeth to graze over his nipple.

He rolled over on his belly, grinding down onto the pillow underneath, moaning shamelessly at the increased friction it gave him. He also knew that this new position would grant anyone who would maybe enter the room, a nice view on his ass, clad in those tight boy-shorts he loved wearing, with his hips furiously rolling against the soft fabric of the pillow.

One hand was still toying with his chest, while the other slipped into his briefs to grip his erection, giving it a squeeze. A dollop of pre-come oozed out from the tip, and Chan used it as lube to get himself off properly.

When he was in this position, Seokmin would love to just play with Chan’s ass and thighs. Giving them light squeezes or slapping him playfully, loving the way his flesh bounced, which resulted in Chan moaning out his name, both his fantasy and reality self. “Oh, fuck, Seokmin...,” he groaned, squeezing his shut, his hand closing around the base of his dick to starve his orgasm off for a little longer.

When the older decided he had teased enough, he would press Chan’s body forward, so his head was pressed into the mattress, before draping his much larger body over Chan’s, completely caging him. Like that, Chan would also be able to feel Seokmin’s own erection, pressing into his lower back.

He almost whined when he imagined Seokmin dragging his erection over the cleft of his ass, first lightly and teasing, before he couldn’t hold himself back, gripping Chan’s hips tightly and began rubbing all over Chan’s ass. And it wasn’t a secret among the members that Seokmin was big, so having Seokmin rub himself on Chan would be the most blissful experience he’d ever get to live. He could almost hear Seokmin's breathy little moans near his ears, his hot breath fanning over his shoulder where the shirt had slipped off, and Chan swallowed thickly. 

They wouldn’t be able to do much more that day, the only thing on their minds getting themselves and the other one off, totally throwing the thoughts of getting caught out of the window.

Chan was a whimpering mess by now, his hand moving up and down on his leaking cock, all kinds of inappropriate images of Seokmin running through his head. His other hand, formerly occupied with teasing his nipples, was now rubbing over his ass and hips, imagining Seokmin doing that for him.

He would most likely be the first one to come. As soon as Seokmin would close his hand over Chan’s on his cock, Chan would be gone, coming all over their fists, coating the insides of the shirt with his come.

He wouldn’t be granted time to recover, however, with Seokmin still humping Chan’s ass. Chan would roll his hips back into Seokmin’s crotch to help him get off as well. This would make Seokmin come as well, ruining his pants while moaning into Chan’s ear, telling him how good he was.

And then Chan was alone in his room.

 A mixture of embarrassment and guilt washed over him when he fully realised what he had just done. Not only had he worn one of his hyung’s shirt—though, to be fair, they all shared clothes a lot—, but he had also masturbated in said shirt and had dirtied it with his own come. He promised himself to wash it himself in the sink, to avoid any unwanted questions of the others.

For now, though, he kept the shirt on, wiping the most of his come off, before falling into a deep slumber containing eye smiles and wide grins.

 

January, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> ugh idk i tried
> 
> leave me kudos and comments <3 and always remember: seokchan is the only ship ever
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nvventeen) | [carrd](https://klarahelene.carrd.co/)


End file.
